1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an overpack salvage drum that includes a drum body for containing a package and a lid for sealing the package within the drum body. More particularly, the present invention relates to an overpack salvage drum that includes a clip for indicating whether the seal between the drum body and the lid has been compromised.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Department of Transportation (“USDOT”) has established regulations for removable head salvage drums (see, e.g., 49 C.F.R. §1.173(c)), which are also known in the art and hereinafter referred to herein as overpack salvage drums. Overpack salvage drums are used in a variety of applications, including for the containment of packages that have been damaged, have otherwise become defective or have been found to be leaking and/or for the containment of potentially hazardous solid materials while they are being transported. Shaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,258, discloses a rotationally molded polyethylene overpack salvage drum that meets such USDOT standards.
The overpack salvage drum according to Shaw et al. includes a single-walled drum body having an open end and a double-walled lid that is adapted to threadingly engage the open end of the drum body and thereby seal and contain a steel drum therein. A closed-cell foam gasket in the lid seals the closure between the lid and the drum body. One of the features of the overpack salvage drum according to Shaw et al. is that the lid can be selectively threaded onto and removed from the drum body. However, there are some applications in which it would be highly desirable to be able to readily determine whether the seal between the lid and the drum body has been compromised. This is not possible with the overpack drum according to Shaw et al.